Crimson Snow
by BlackenedHearts
Summary: Today was the happiest day of their life, the day they had become promised to each other. Returning home Ruby resolves to show Weiss just how she feels. Both girls anticipate their future together, and remember their past. For now though, they find the present in each other. Yuri. Ruby/Weiss. One-shot.


**Author's Note**

**Hello everybody. A few things to get out of the way first, such as explanations behind this story and my take on what little is known of RWBY so far.**

**This is actually my first fanfic, and as you can see, on a pretty new account. This is not something I'd rather be linked to my main account(used to keep track of favourites) which at least one friend of mine knows of. This is basically smut, plain and simple, with some fluff thrown in. To repeat:**

**WARNING. THIS IS YURI, MEANING GIRL ON GIRL. MOST OF THIS FIC IS ALSO A LEMON, MEANING SEX. IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ ABOUT LESBIAN SEX, YOU MIGHT AS WELL LEAVE.**

**Anywys, RWBY. At this time, it is not out yet. Only the red and white trailers have been shown, and very little is known given that nobody has spoken in either (barring Weiss's singing). Any characterization is basically guesses from the song lyrics and body language.**

**For Ruby, I'm basically going entirely off the smirk she showed in her trailer. I figure she's more of the playful type, a little cocky, cheery and somewhat of a people person. The ly****rics "****Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest****" and the altar/grave also give a more mysterious feel, something more underneath the outer persona. A visit to what may possibly be a grave, followed by a potentially deadly fight against a horde of opponents? That implies both a sad past, and some reckless disregard to personal safety to me.**

**For Weiss, it's more of her general lack of emotions, other than right after she got hit. From analysis of the lyrics of the two songs, if they apply directly to Weiss, then she is obviously a very lonely person. I get the sense that she was raised such that she has had little time for things such as friendship or fun, constantly having to live up to high expectations of some kind, especially with the line about a royal test, which also implies, you know, royalty. When she was hit by the armor in her trailer, she had this look of, not quite shock or despair, but something between the two, maybe even a hint of sadness or disappointment. A sort of look saying, "Is this all I'm capable of?" before she has to resort to using her more special powers, unable to beat her opponent without them. As such, I envision her as initially more of an aloof character, perhaps a little cold. Under that though, I like to think of Weiss as being a kind person on the inside, a warm hear under a layer of ice. Her design reminds me a little of Serah from FFXIII which may contribute to this perceived kindness.**

**For how their relationship played out, well, I'll put a little exposition into the beginning of this fic before the two get down to business, and some more throughout. Also, I'm being purposefully vague in regards to some things, such as their housemates. Those two are obviously black and yellow, but we do not know their names yet, and as such, they will be referred to as their friends or housemates as calling them by colour would seem odd. Some past events and situations are also left vague, which I leave to your imaginations.**

**So without further ado, let's get to the story.**

******NOTE (15/08/13): This fic was stolen a couple days ago and reposted here on this site under a different name. The offending story has been removed, thank you everyone for your help. For future notice, this is the original posting of this story, and I have never put it anywhere else.**

* * *

This day was easily one of the best in her life by far, thought Ruby to herself as she closed the door behind herself after Weiss entered the doorway to the house they shared with two of their closest friends. It has been a number of years since she and Weiss had first met, and she was finally all hers. It had taken her months to gather the courage, but she had finally proposed to her longtime girlfriend, and to her delight, Weiss had responded with many exclamations of yes through her tears. Ruby had practically glowed with happiness, a massive grin lighting her face.

Ruby quickly shrugged off her boots and hung her cloak up as Weiss took a more leisurely pace, sitting on the nearby steps before removing her own boots and socks. Leaning on a nearby wall she smiled softly, gazing upon her- _her_ fiancée. Rays of warm amber light from the sun drooping in the sky came through a window higher up the staircase and fell upon Weiss, lighting her snow white hair in their glow like a halo on her own personal angel. As Ruby's eyes rested on this scene she thought back fondly to everything that had happened between the two of them up to this point.

Despite how things are now, the two had not actually gotten off on the right foot. Ruby could come across as rather...abrasive at times. With Weiss's rather stoic personality at the time, this clashed rather badly. Weiss was initially rather annoyed by her personality, and frequently tries to brush her off. However, circumstances had forced them and two others together, and Ruby was not one to let someone not liking her stop her form doing anything. As time continued, Ruby also continued to heckle and pester poor Weiss, all in good fun of course. She showed a remarkable knack at getting under the skin of the reputed Ice Queen, frequently shattering her stoic outermost persona. Of course though, all wearing away at Weiss's nerves seemed to do was reveal a temper and make her more prone to anger and, and the occasional violent retaliation. Ruby felt like she had developed a collection of more than a few lumps on her head over the years. She had taken this all in stride however and refused to be deterred leading Weiss's to eventually, however grudgingly, become Ruby's friend, and with time it developed even more than that.

As Ruby showed Weiss there was more to life than her so called duties and obligations, Weiss had warmed considerably. It seemed she held a great capacity for kindness, especially towards her friends. Weiss still seemed to hold little patience for many of Ruby's antics, such as the time with the raptor(1), but her responses were generally more along the lines of exasperation these days than anger. More often than not recently though, others found the interactions between the couple too sickly sweet.

After taking off her boots Weiss went to put them away properly, pausing for a moment to bend down and pick up Ruby's as well which were left haphazardly strewn on the floor. Straightening herself she gave a flick of her head to put her ponytail back over her shoulder before putting the footwear away. Afterwards she walked over to the coat rack, shrugging off her jacket to hang it next to Ruby's cloak, noting that neither of their housemates were home yet. As Weiss lowered her hands after hanging up her small jacket she felt arms encircle her torso, wrapping around her upper body and arms. She small smile lights her face as she leans back into her lover, raising her left hand by the elbow to touch Ruby's overlapping hands over her chest, giving a soft hum as she does so. The two stood there in the entrance with Ruby's head bending down into the crook of Weiss's neck as Weiss's gaze lowered to the new ring on her finger.

A minute later Ruby pulled back her arms and straightened herself before gently spinning Weiss around to face her. She barely had a moment to see the question behind Weiss blue eyes before she wordlessly pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Weiss's took this in stride as her girlfriend was hardly one to give warning before taking action, and it was hardly a rare occurrence for Ruby to steal a kiss.

Closing her eyes Weiss leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms lightly around Ruby to deepen the embrace. Suddenly though, Ruby took a step forward, putting her left hand on the wall, encircling Weiss around the waist. Weiss was now pinned between her and the wall. Weiss gave a small gasp of surprise at this, allowing Ruby to dart her tongue into Weiss's mouth. The surprise of the sudden movement caused Weiss to lose her footing, meaning that Ruby was now supporting her weight with her right arm. Despite her thin frame Ruby was more than strong enough to support Weiss's weight, she would have to be with how she fought using her Crescent Rose. Still reeling Weiss put up very little fight as Ruby's tongue easily dominated her, exploring her mouth with great familiarity. As Weiss let out a small moan into her mouth, Ruby broke off the kiss for a moment for a breath of air.

"Ahh, Ruby..." Weiss let out with a little moan. Hearing this turned Ruby on and the kiss was immediately renewed fervently.

Ruby shifted her left arm under Weiss and lifted her up, carrying her over to her room. Bumping the door open with her shoulder she somewhat reluctantly broke the kiss to lay Weiss on her bed, and absent-mindedly pushed the folded blankets off with a shove. Lying on her bed Weiss was still visibly stunned. No matter how often Ruby initiated things such as this, Weiss was still weak to her advances.

Pausing for a moment Ruby glanced around Weiss's room. It was still fairly empty for the most part, Weiss was not really one for personal effects or knick knacks. The most common items she had were photos. Weiss treasured her friends greatly, with many pictures of the four of them. The most prominent picture though was the one framed on her nightstand. It showed the two of them, with Ruby leaning in to kiss Weiss, and Weiss with an expression of absolute shock. It was the first kiss they had ever had, before they had gotten together. Ruby had given little warning, and a bystander had managed to get a picture. After Weiss had stammered out that she needed to think before leaving, Ruby had immediately turned on the guy with the camera and threatened him with physical harm until he gave it up.

As Weiss seemed to have gathered herself Ruby pushed her back onto the bed as she climbed on top, leaning in for another kiss. Her right hand rested on Weiss's hip as her left pulled down the top of her fiancée's dress, exposing her breasts. Ruby began squeezing and kneading Weiss's breasts with her hand, an act borne out of familiarity. Weiss let out a moan as Ruby continued with her ministrations. She gave a small squeak when Ruby pinched one of her nipples, causing the darker haired girl to give a smirk as she pulled back from the kiss. Ruby reached under the dress of her white haired lover and tugged at her panties, pulling them off and down her creamy white legs.

"My my Weiss, so wet already?" Ruby teased as she lifted the panties to her face. They were indeed quite obviously damp as noted. A teasing grin plastered itself to Ruby's face as she took a deep inhale of the other girl's scent.

"P-pervert!" Weiss stuttered out flushing red with both embarrassment and indignation at the other's actions. "At least let me undress before you continue," she mumbled out with her head turned awkwardly to the side, her cheeks flushed pink. Ruby felt a flutter in her heart at the sight. Weiss was just too adorable sometimes! She felt that despite the whole colour coding thing they seemed to have going in their group, Weiss sometimes spent more time red than her.

"Hmm, I don't think so!" Ruby replied as she kissed Weiss again, placing herself between the embarrassed girl's legs. Breaking off the kiss she whispered huskily into her ear, "I like it much better this way." This time as her left hand resumed their previous actions she slowly lowered her head towards the other breast, licking, kissing and suckling every patch of skin along the way. Her right hand meanwhile drifted elsewhere under Weiss's dress.

Weiss scrunched her eyes shut and let out another moan as Ruby's fingers began running across her lower lips between her legs. She tightened her arms arms, folding them across her torso, inadvertently framing her chest. Ruby slowly slipped a finger between her folds and began a slow pumping motion as Weiss's moans changed to short intermittent gasps. Then suddenly she added a second finger and thrust in sharply, curling her fingers to hit one of her lovers more sensitive spots she knew of. A sharp breath was taken in as Weiss arched her back. Weiss gave a few small spasms, as Ruby felt her clench and unclench around her fingers. She wasn't quite ready to climax just yet, but Ruby felt that she was probably close.

Pulling her fingers out Ruby held them in front of her for an inspection. They were slick, covered in the juices of the other girl. She stuck them in her mouth and slowly sucked them off. They tasted thick and sweet, and Ruby loved sweets. She loved eating out Weiss given the chance, but she had other plans in mind for tonight. Pulling back she gave Weiss a moment to recover herself and tease her by stopping when she was so close.

It was an incredibly alluring sight to see Weiss there on the bed. Her hair ornament had become dislodged in their activities, causing her long pristine white hair to be splayed in a curtain underneath her. Weiss had already taken off the small coat she usually wore earlier, exposing her bare arms. Underneath she had been wearing her usual white and blue dress today, but it was now quite a bit more dishevelled than usual. Ruby had pulled the top of her dress down, exposing both her breasts, with some leftover saliva glistening on both. The heavy breathing caused her chest to rise and fall in an almost hypnotic movement as well. Her left hand was still draped across her stomach, with her right arm bent and her hand resting across her eyes. The lower edge of her dress had also been scrunched up, exposing her lower regions which were positively soaked at this point, the wetness spreading to the insides of her thighs as well.

"She looks about ready," Ruby murmured softly to herself. Turning away from this sight Ruby reached down and rummaged under the bed lying on her stomach for a box she had stashed their previously. Finding what she was looking for she pulled it out and took off the lid. Inside were a couple of devices, sex toys. Weiss found them rather embarrassing and was typically more comfortable without them despite how effectively Ruby managed to use them on her. Ruby however felt that one of them would be perfect for the occasion and pulled it out.

Luckily Ruby was wearing something other than her usual outfit today, although similar in appearance. She did not have her usual corset on the outside, and had two piece black blouse and skirt with red trimmings as opposed to her usual one piece dress. Quickly she pulled off her skirt and panties. Ruby noted that she was actually quite wet herself at this point despite not having been on the receiving end of anything. She got off quite a bit at the feeling of Weiss squirming under her, moaning and blushing in that cute way that she loved, completely at her mercy. She then put on what she had pulled out of the box, a strap on. It was only about 7 inches long, and the girth not much more than average. It didn't need to be big as Weiss was rather right, and it was rare for it to be used on Ruby instead.

"Weiss," Ruby murmured softly as she clambered back onto the white haired girl softly traced her jawline with the side of a finger as she prodded her entrance with the toy, letting her know what was about to come. Weiss lifted her hand a little, letting her cool blue eyes make contact with Ruby's, as a flicker of understanding spread through them. Before she could protest however, Ruby made her move.

"Nnn..." Weiss moaned out softly as she felt herself being spread as Ruby slowly entered her. She felt Ruby's hands placed on her hips as Ruby's hips began to pick up pace, swaying in a thrusting motion. Her own hands were spread to her sides, clutching tightly to the bed sheets.

Ruby felt herself growing very wet as she felt her love's movements under her. Weiss was making all sorts of erotic noises which were growing in frequency with Ruby's own movements. Every single thrust was tight, like trying to push something through a too small opening. Weiss kept her eyes clenched shut, and tried in vain to stop the moans and gasps from escaping her throat, with cute little squeaks happening instead with how tightly she had her jaw clenched. This only had the effect of turning on Ruby even more though, and cause her to increase her speed. Weiss's breasts shook up and down as each movement rocked her body. Each thrust felt more difficult than the last, as she felt Weiss's inner walls clamping down ever tighter on the artificial organ Ruby was using to make love to her.

"Ruby, Ruby," Weiss gasped out between breaths. "I can't hold on much longer," she let out in another gasp before biting her lower lip.

Knowing that her prim and proper couldn't quite manage to phrase it in a more direct way, Ruby did it for her. "Cum for me Weiss! You don't need to control yourself." Leaning down she cupped her fiancée's face, looking right into her half lidded eyes. "Please love? For me?" Ruby whispered softly putting on a soft expression knowing that Weiss wouldn't be able to hang on to any semblance of control after that. With one final deep thrust Weiss's core clamped tight and she came with a strangled cry, gushing out fluids, staining the sheets under them.

Pulling back out Ruby moved one of Weiss's arms on to her stomach so that she could lie down next to her. Resting on her side she gazed at her love's panting form. She immediately felt a rush of affection as she brought her face closer to Weiss, breathing in the scent of her hair. Weiss was important to her, the most precious person in her life, the sex was just a bonus. In quiet moments like these, even a normally boisterous girl like Ruby took the time to contemplate.

Ruby had lost most of the things important to her early in life. Growing up she acted like it didn't bother her, always living for the moment. She showed a smile and had a constant hop in her step to any who cared to look. However, in truth, she had never really moved past her loss, constantly trying to run away, but enable to escape. She threw herself into everything with reckless abandon, little thought to the consequences of her action, not a single thought given to her future.

This had all changed with Weiss. It had started off with with Ruby just having fun teasing the uptight princess(2). Over time though, they and the others had become friends and Ruby had grown to care for them, Weiss especially. Although she had been the one trying to get under Weiss's skin, at some point Weiss had worked her way into her heart. They had eventually gotten together, and they were happy. Things had gotten a bit more intimate in comparison to when they were just friends, but overall things hadn't changed too much. Ruby was still Ruby, reckless and foolish. That however, changed too, with the incident.

With her thoughts wandering to this topic, Ruby's eyes flicked over to her other half's left shoulder. A scar was there, healed, but still evidently somewhat recent. It was large and warped, an ugly blemish on Weiss's beautiful body. She couldn't see it from this position, but she knew there was a matching one on Weiss' lower right side. The exit wound. It was a miracle that the blow had missed her heart and her spine, that nothing important was hit, that she survived. That she was hurt at all was Ruby's fault, and she knew it.

She had charged ahead, consumed by the events of her past(3). She had been stupid going in, very little thoughts given to her own safety, little value placed on her own life. The cocky arrogance some felt from her was actually rather far from the truth. She felt herself worthless, why would she even bother to care about preserving this pathetic life of hers? But someone else did care, cared enough to take the blow. Weiss had knocked her out of the way, and taken the blow that should have killed her. She had felt that Ruby's life was indeed worth something, worth more than her own, and had been prepared to die to protect her. Ruby had heard a scream, that she would only later realize was her own. Ruby had felt horrible seeing her lying there in a pool of her own blood, like her own heart was about to burst. She had sunk to her knees, next to Weiss, barely registering that the others had moved in to take over the fight.

No matter that Weiss had healed, that she had not blamed her, and her many reassurances of her love, Ruby still blamed herself. It was because she was stupid, because she was weak, that Weiss had gotten hurt. She resolved then to be better, to be stronger, strong enough to protect Weiss, strong enough that Weiss wouldn't have to be hurt protecting her. The void which had been in her since her youth had finally been filled, filled with her love for Weiss.

Weiss by this time had finally regained some conscious thought, and feeling Ruby's fingers absentmindedly tracing something on her body she glanced over. Seeing her scar, and the look in Ruby's eyes she immediately began to speak a reassurance once again.

"Ruby, you know I don't bla- eeep!" Weiss was cut off with a squeal, as Ruby immediately flipped herself back on top and thrust in with a sharp movement. "Ahh, ahh, ah!" Weiss began crying out once more, previous thoughts wiped completely out of her mind.

Although Ruby blamed herself, she tried not to dwell on it much and tried to move forward, hating talking about it. Weiss had survived, and she would never let it happen again. Thus she had cut Weiss off and resumed their activities. Back and forth Ruby rocked her hips, feeling the impact against Weiss, and the wet slick sounds as the strap on ravaged her lover's core. As Weiss's hands went to clutch at the sheets again, Ruby grabbed her left hand and slipped her right underneath. With another thrust Ruby lifted Weiss to the head of the bed, pinning her in a partial sitting position against the headboard.

Weiss's right hand scratched feebly at the sheets as her left hand with the glimmering engagement ring on it was held above her head by Ruby's own hand. Ruby had leaned in again to capture her lips in her own, dominating her completely. Weiss was completely held in place by Ruby, utterly at mercy to the pleasure.

Having Weiss here now in such a state reminded Ruby of what she had decided one night as she waited at the side of the hospital bed. She had almost lost her once, such a fragile grasp to life they all had. She refused to let Weiss slip out of her grasp, and would hold on as tight as she could. Today, a month after Weiss had been able to leave the hospital, she had proposed, and soon they would be married. Weiss had shown how much she had meant to her, and Ruby was prepared to spend the rest of her life returning the favour. Weiss was hers now, and in the current moment, it showed perfectly. Looking down at Weiss beneath her she realized that Weiss was now truly hers, and she'd be damned if she let her slip away because of her own stupidity.

Feeling Weiss' body stiffen and then still beneath her, Ruby realized that she had cum again. Slowing her movements Ruby went to sit next to the lighter haired girl. She knew that once Weiss gathered herself she would want to return the favour. Although Ruby had no problem making their sessions all about Weiss as she had once gotten off just from the feel of Weiss squirming under her in pleasure making those adorable and erotic noises. Weiss herself however felt it unfair that Ruby didn't get to feel what she felt, and wanted to be good to her girlfriend. Ruby had no complaints however, as Weiss was quite skilled with the things she could do with her tongue.

Taking off the strap on Ruby detached the dildo from the straps. It had become completely covered in Weiss's juices at this point, and Ruby put it in her mouth, sucking and licking on it to clean it off, enjoying the taste of her love. As she sucked on her treat, Ruby leaned back over the edge of the bed towards the box, pulling out a small remote. The dildo part of the strap on also actually doubled as a vibrator, although she had chosen not to use it while using it as a strap on on Weiss. Turning to her other side where Weiss was, Ruby spread her legs to insert the vibrator into Weiss, who let out a noise of protest.

"Shh, just leave it there for now, okay?" Ruby smiled cocking her head to the side. Weiss did not respond, still gathering her breath, but made no move to remove it from inside her either. Ruby closed her eyes to rest a little herself, and after a few moments she felt Weiss rise and move down, settling herself between her legs.

Weiss loved Ruby. Nothing and nobody was more important to her in this world then Ruby, not even her own life. Prior to her friendship with Ruby, Weiss had nothing that was truly hers. Her achievements, her accomplishments, all of it was for the sake of her obligations. She had never done anything just because it made her happy. When Ruby came into her life she had initially been reluctant, feeling that the annoying girl was only a distraction. But the times they had spent together were the first times she had ever truly been happy.

Weiss had always been a very lonely girl on the inside. Her lack of interaction with others had led her to develop a shell of ice and stone around her heart, but her now fiancée had managed to melt it and get through. Ruby was her first everything, first friend, first kiss, first love, and Weiss looked forward to a lifetime more of firsts with her. When she saw that despite what Ruby showed to everybody else, that she underneath on the inside she was actually hurting, Weiss felt the pain just as acutely, knowing that her most precious person was in pain. It had always hurt seeing how little Ruby valued herself, and when the time came, Weiss had shown her just how much she thought that she was really worth when she took the blow that was meant for Ruby. If Ruby didn't love herself, then she would just have to love her that much more to make up for it.

Ruby shifted herself into a more comfortable position as Weiss began working. Ruby herself was positive soaked at this point, so she started on the outside, cleaning the juices off her thighs. Ruby had creamier more mellow taste than Weiss, which fit the difference in her tastes just fine. Feeling a little dirty(4) Weiss also tasted what she knew to be her own juices as well. Teasingly Weiss worked slowly, feeling Ruby shift impatiently underneath, knowing that she was already close. Having worked her way to the labia, Weiss gave a slow long lick vertically across Ruby before returning to her circling. Evidently Ruby was not amused as Weiss let out a gasp, feeling the vibrator start up with a small pleasant buzz. Spurred into action, Weiss placed her lips around her lover's clit, sucking and nibbling on it. This apparently did the trick as Ruby finally came with a long slow moan.

As Ruby gushed fluids, Weiss lowered her mouth to capture what she could, feeling the taste of Ruby coat the insides of her mouth. Without pausing Weiss continued with another slow lick followed by a few rapid ones. After teasing her outside a bit more, Weiss delved her tongue in between the folds as she wanted to get Ruby off again before the vibrator brought her to orgasm for a third time tonight.

Closing her eyes, Weiss placed her hands on Ruby's thighs to keep her legs spread as she tried to close them around her head, all the while raising her hips towards her face. Weiss began moving her tongue rhythmically inside the darker haired girl, in a pattern she knew was sure to make her squirm. It perhaps worked too well, as Ruby then turned up the intensity with the controller causing Weiss to let out a moan as she felt a shiver run up her spine and her legs almost gave out under the intense buzzing. Twisting her tongue to hit where she knew her lover's G-spot was, Weiss felt a shudder and heard Ruby let forth a gasp as she began to spasmodically clench and unclench just barely holding herself back from the edge.

Weiss felt a small grin as she pulled back, once again enjoying the chance to be the one teasing Ruby for once instead of the other way around. She had to put a bit more force in holding her down as a frustrated Ruby began to try and buck her hip towards Weiss and capture her head with her legs. Failing at that, Ruby instead maxed out the setting on the remote. Weiss immediately let out a gasp as her knees which were supported her completely gave out underneath. Throwing her had back and forth with her hair whipping around Weiss tried to hold on as long as she could against the sensation in her.

Unable to hold out any longer Weiss viciously launched a renewed effort to make sure that Ruby would at the very least be finishing with her. She immediately inserted a finger quickly followed by a second as her mouth began a furious assault on her clit. Weiss could feel herself going lightheaded, but refused to stop as she quickly flicked her tongue back and forth against Ruby's clit as her fingers pumped as fast as they could, opening and opening her two fingers to stretch and unstretch Ruby's inner walls as well.

Simultaneously, Ruby let out a loud long moan as Weiss collapsed with a strangled gasp, both of them coming to a climax. Weiss lay on her stomach on the lower half of the bed with her face half buried as she let out small continuous whimpers with the vibrator still buzzing away. Ruby lay sprawled across the upper part of the bed with her upper body still partially leaning on the headboard. Absentmindedly she flicked the switch to off, silencing the piteous noises from Weiss.

A few minutes later Ruby had finally caught her breath and glanced down to see Weiss completely passed out. Giving a tired smile she gently dragged her fiancée up next to her. From the state of their clothes and the bedsheets as well as themselves, some serious cleaning would have to be done. That could be left until later though. Climbing over Weiss's body she pulled the folded blankets up off the floor from where they had been pushed off to at the beginning. Unfolding the blankets she carefully covered Weiss before lying down herself underneath.

Looking to her side she saw Weiss's angelic sleeping face and pecked her on the lips, getting a faint taste of her own juices. Wrapping her arms around her, she felt Weiss curl in against her as she buried her head down into Ruby's neck. Seeing a dim orange glow through the closed curtains of the window Ruby thought to herself that she could get used to a lifetime more of days like these as she wrapped her arms tighter against her future wife.

* * *

**1: Monty in some fit of boredom or whatever created a scene of Ruby and Weiss riding on a raptor with a rainbow in the background. Weiss looked rather worried.**

**Link (Remove spaces, add period): twitter com/monty oum/status/ 305239829455724544/photo/1**

**2: Figurative, literal, I have no idea. We'll see whether or not she turns out to actually be a royal. ****If so, take it literally, if not, then it's just Ruby teasing.**

**3: Kind of vague. Intentional. Maybe it's something related to her loss and she's after revenge. Or maybe it's just more of her usual lack of regard for safety as a result of those events.**

**4: Weiss is just a bit embarrassed about tasting her own fluids. She's a bit more uptight than Ruby and it feels a little perverted to her. Assume she knows her own taste from previous experiences like this, or kisses from Ruby after oral the other way around.**

**Author's Closing Remarks**

**Well, this concludes my first fanfic, a smutty yuri/lemon/fluff one-shot about a series yet to be released. I wouldn't mind some reviews, whether you liked or disliked it, etc. If you disliked it, some constructive criticism would be nice, provided you disliked something about the writing. If you dislike the whole yuri premise, then I'm not really sure why you're even here. Flames will be ignored.**


End file.
